Tell Me
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: L /will/ have his confession from Light, by whatever means necessary.


AN: I briefly considered putting some kind of deeper plot into this and then I thought, "Eh. Why get in the way of perfectly good smut?" Mostly, though, this was just an excuse for me not to have to deal with Misa in Phyxation, especially since I ran out of Spaced episodes to distract me.

* * *

**Tell Me**

When Light woke up it was into a state of utter confusion. He was lying in bed – which he didn't remember getting into in the first place – fully clothed and on his back. That and the fact that the sun seemed to be shining behind the blinds led him to believe that he'd somehow ended up here after breakfast. But how? Did he faint or something?

An attempt to check himself for injury was stopped short and Light finally realized his hands were restrained on either side of his head. He looked up to see a handcuff circling each wrist, the long chain between them twining through the headboard.

_What the hell?_ Movement at the foot of the bed drew his gaze and there was L, hands in the pockets of his baggy pants, non-descript white shirt hanging loosely on his frame. His head was tilted in an odd way and it looked as though he was smiling just the tiniest bit. Light put some things together in his head and gaped at the man.

"Did you _drug_ me?" he demanded, incredulous.

"It does appear that way, doesn't it?" was the non-answer.

"Are you mad?"

L widened his eyes and pouted slightly. "That's a bit harsh, Light."

"Well, what the hell are you doing?"

L grinned in a rather creepy way and stepped forward to climb onto the bed, slowly crawling up to straddle Light's legs. "I am preparing to hear your confession."

Light's brows knitted. "What?"

L gestured at the cuffs. "I've decided to do whatever it takes until you tell me your sins and you won't be released until you do. So perhaps you'd like to tell me now, before I'm forced to take more drastic measures?"

The younger man's amber eyes narrowed. "I have nothing to tell you, no matter _what_ you do."

"Oh, really?" L smiled darkly and shifted so that he was sitting directly on Light's legs, keeping them from moving. "Very well then." He began undoing the buttons of Light's shirt one by one, drawing the process out as Light looked on in growing trepidation. When L finished, he slowly drew a finger down the center of Light's chest before pushing the material aside, leaving his skin bare. L ran his hands along Light's skin, causing the man to shift restlessly, eyes still filled with uneasiness. With a smirk, L bent down and flicked his tongue over a nipple. Light gasped and flinched. L looked up, eyes shining through his dark bangs.

"Sensitive, Kira?"

"Wha—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't like me to call you that, do you? But that's your true name, no matter what protestations you make. And today you're going to admit it to me."

Light tossed his head as best he could and glared defiantly. "Never. I'll never admit to something that isn't true."

"There you go again. I'm not wrong, _Kira_, it _is_ the truth and I'm going to draw it right out of these lips." A long finger traced the soft flesh and Light turned his head away. "Still reticent? Let us see if I can't change your mind." L's mouth went back to the nipple, this time sucking it in between his teeth, biting and rolling around it with his tongue. The younger man thrashed, trying to dislodge him unsuccessfully, all the while making little noises of surprise, pain and arousal. L moved to the other nipple and began the punishment again, his fingers pinching and twisting the abused nub.

"S-stop it…" Light whimpered, desperation and discomfort tightening his features. L lifted his head again although his fingers continued their work. His other hand suddenly darted between Light's legs and grasped the erection forming there.

"You don't seem to mind, Kira."

"No, that's just—"

"Ah, I see. You would rather I diverted my attention elsewhere?"

"No!" Light tried to roll his body, dislodge the man, but L was too firmly planted, his strong legs trapping Light's thighs. Much quicker than he'd unbuttoned the shirt, L unbuckled Light's belt, popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. He had to wiggle down a bit and Light used the opportunity to again futilely attempt to unseat him. L retaliated with a rather hard twist of Light's nipple, causing him to cry out and then settle, eyes following L's every move with apprehension.

The pants were pulled down to just below Light's knees and then the boxers, leaving him open and vulnerable to L's touch. The man wrapped his clever fingers around the half-formed erection and began working it slowly as he sucked on the flesh of Light's abdomen, leaving marks here and there. His tongue dipped into the younger man's navel and Light arched and cried out in surprise.

By now his arousal had reached its full size and L paused to ask him, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me yet?"

Light shook his head frantically. "There's nothing, nothing!" he insisted, voice a bit weak.

L shrugged. "Then I shall have to continue." He took a moment to pull off his shirt and then repositioned himself between Light's legs, now using his upper body to keep the man still. His fingers traced sensitive circles along the insides of Light's thighs, producing more squirming. The squirms became an involuntary buck when L suddenly swept his tongue up the underside of Light's arousal, from balls to tip.

"That certainly produced a reaction, Kira. Should I try it again?" Without waiting for an answer (assuming Light _could_ have articulated one at that point) L did so, this time swirling his tongue around the soft head.

"_L!_"

"Yes, Kira? Are you ready to confess now?" The younger man clamped his lips together and shook his head. He kept his mouth shut as L continued his oral assault, trying to keep the gasps and moans from escaping with limited success as L bathed his organ with his tongue then engulfed him in the moist warmth of his mouth. But the "Oh, God!" slipped out when L drew the better part of his length in and began sucking, bobbing his head, each bob taking him just a little farther down. Light's head was thrown back and his hips began rolling of their own accord, following L's rhythm. Which abruptly stopped.

L pulled away and moved up again until he was hovering over Light who was panting, eyes swimming with frustration, confusion and still that touch of fear.

"Don't forget there is a point to this," L advised. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to take this to the next level?"

"No!" Light moaned, shaking his head, and L was fairly certain he was answering both options.

"Too bad." L sat up to retrieve a tube of lubrication from his pocket and wiggle awkwardly out of his pants and boxers while keeping his weight on Light's legs. Then he reached back and yanked the younger man's own boxers and pants off the rest of the way, leaving him naked but for the shirt that had been pushed off his shoulders. L uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, holding them up so that Light could see what he was doing. He gave one last questioning look at Light who simply shook his head, amber eyes wide; then he found the man's entrance and thrust two fingers in. Light cried out, this time mostly in pain. L began working him open, stretching him as his other hand slowly pumped his glistening erection. As he grew used to the sensation, the noises Light made changed to ones of frustration and neediness, especially when L hit his prostate.

The dark-haired man added a third digit, watching intently as Light's expression changed, his mouth open, eyes shut in pleasure, his whole body radiating yearning as he began trying to move on L's fingers. So L removed them, ignoring the small whine of protest, and lubed up his own organ, wiping the excess off on Light's shirt. He lifted the other man's legs and positioned himself. Then he pushed in, slowly but relentlessly, Light letting out a strangled cry. L paused for a moment to adjust before he began a slow, deep rhythm, hands on Light's hips to pull them together as close as possible each time. It was easy to tell when he hit the younger man's prostate as he began to move with L, letting out mewls and groans, hands fisted and pulling against their restraints.

L bent forward over Light's body. "Tell me, Kira. Tell me … what I want … to know."

"No, no!" Light nearly sobbed. L increased his pace, bringing his hips harder into Light's.

"Tell me! I want … the truth!"

"Ahn! N-no! Oh, fuck!" L was slamming into Light now and the younger man was getting close, he could tell. So he stopped. He just cut off all movement. The action had Light in near-hysterics.

"No, no, God, _please_!!"

"You want me to continue?" L asked, breath heavy, a sheen of sweat glistening his skin.

"Yes, _yes_, you can't…."

L leaned down to put his mouth by Light's ear. "Then _confess_." He leaned back to look Light in the eye. The younger man gave him a horrified look and then his face crumbled.

"Yes," he whispered brokenly. "I did it. I am Kira."

L's eyes blazed with triumph. "Very good," he commended then immediately picked up where he left off, driving himself into the shackled body beneath him. He moved a hand from Light's hips to his shaft and began stroking him again. The younger man didn't last long and came with a loud cry, spraying them both with his fluids. A few more thrusts and L followed, filling Light up with his own seed. He propped himself on quivering arms for a moment, enjoying the sensations, then slipped out of Light's body and collapsed alongside him.

Light was trembling and taking short, heavy breaths, eyes closed. Gradually, he started to recover and opened his eyes to look at the man lying beside him.

"A little rough much?" he asked, brow cocked.

L blinked at him innocently. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I don't think my nipples will ever recover."

"You say that all the time."

"Yes, well, this time I mean it."

"You didn't do much to stop me."

Light's eyes took on a crazed mien. "You handcuffed me to the bed! What was I supposed to do?" L just shrugged, eyes still wide with innocence.

"Speaking of, could you uncuff me now?"

"Oh, of course, Light." L found his pants, dug a key out of one of the pockets and set the younger man loose. Light rubbed at his wrists then removed his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor before snuggling back down into the sheets with L.

"For the love of heaven, L, why didn't you just _tell_ me you wanted to do some role-playing?"

"I thought the element of surprise and spontaneity would add something to the experience. Don't you agree? You certainly seemed to get into the act."

Light chuckled. "I guess so. So who or what is this Kira?"

L grinned impishly. "Kira is a mass-murderer, ridding the world of criminals in a warped attempt to free it of evil and then become ruler of this new state. I am the greatest detective in the world, vowed to find Kira and bring him to justice."

For a moment Light just stared at the man. "You really have one hell of an imagination, you know that?"

L's grin widened. "Yes, and you love me for it."

"Yeah, I do," Light relented with a smile. He reached over and pulled the man back on top of him, giving him the kisses he'd missed out on, tongue dancing with L's until his lower half began stirring again. A little breathless, he pulled back, enjoying the sight of L's half-lidded eyes and bruised lips.

"So, any other scenarios rolling around in that twisted mind of yours?"

"Well, there's the one where I'm a pop star with a split personality. A total sex idol on the stage and a childish naïve off it. And you are my most adoring fan who would do absolutely _anything_ to get into my pants."

Light laughed heartily. "Good God, L…." He shook his head as though he couldn't believe the things the other man came up with (which is exactly what he was thinking) but then he smiled. "I'd do anything to get into your pants, huh? I think I could work with that."

* * *

AN: Did I fake you out a little? Good thing Light's a quick study. And a little Gravitation shout out, why not? Now, I off to bed where I should have been hours ago. At this point I can't even see straight, so please excuse any mistakes.

Originally written 10 Aug '08


End file.
